Maybe this year
by MehKitty
Summary: As much as Lucy tried, she couldn't help feeling jealous that all of her friends were happy on Christmas, and she wasn't.


_Hiii! I know I've been away for ages but something came up...okay, this is a Christmas one shot. I'm sorry it's so late! But I hope you enjoy it! I'm currently writing a song based Oneshot, so just be patient until then. Have a happy new year!_

* * *

It had been four years already, four years exactly. Lucy was rudely awoken by the buzzing of her bedside alarm clock. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, she wasn't in a particularly bad mood, until she saw the calendar hanging up directly opposite her double bed...

 _25th December 2015_

 _I hate Christmas._

...Was written on the designated day in bright red bold letters. Lucy really did hate Christmas. She lazily got up and hastily shoved on a horrid, cheesy red knitted Christmas sweater with candy canes and bells, otherwise her friend Levy would get all snarky with her about 'Christmas spirit' or some crap like that, and honestly, Lucy wasn't in a mood to deal with it. Natsu watched as she put on makeup and lightly curled her hair. He was dying to tell her that she didn't need to do that but the words wouldn't appear. Lucy got up and (tried her hardest not to) stomped through to her kitchen to eat breakfast. She pulled out orange juice and coco-pops but left the cereal untouched. She wasn't hungry. She was never hungry anymore. Natsu wanted to beg her to eat, Lucy was getting paler and more gaunt every passing day. But he couldn't.

The phone instantly burst into life but Lucy just let it ring out, Natsu walked over to answer it but his limbs wouldn't respond.

 _Beep~_

 _Hey, Lu-chan! This is Levy. Obviously! Uhhhh...I know you haven't been doing well lately and I've been meaning to visit but Gajeel and I have been kinda busy. I-I know you don't want to hear that but you know...anyway, I'm inviting you to a party at my place tonight! I'm hoping you'll be there, Gray and Juvia are going, so is Mira and Lisanna and Max and Jet and Droy...okay, bye Lu-chan I'll see you at the party!_

 _Beeep~_

Lucy scoffed,

"You and Gajeel. Gray and Juvia. You're all so happy aren't you?" She said hatefully to herself.

"Why are you all so happy? Especially when I'm the one suffering!?" She cried and curled herself into a ball on the floor. Little did she know, Natsu was lying next to her, stroking her hair and attempting to dry her eyes. It was all for nothing.

...

Lucy did end up going to that party, Natsu accompanied her to the door then left her to her own devices, and he headed back home. The air of the party was pleasant enough but it wasn't enough to make Lucy feel welcome. Mira, Laxus, Lisanna and Bixslow were all playing Just Dance. Lisanna and Bixslow were bickering slightly about who was going to win while Mira thrashed Laxus at the game, beating him by 1000+ points. Gajeel was in the kitchen helping Levy cook and hand out refreshments to everyone, making note to stay out of her way because Gajeel knew best of all that she could get real nasty when someone annoyed her. Gray and Juvia were conversing with Grays brother Lyon and his new girlfriend, Sherry, while Juvia gently caressed her swollen belly. While Lucy sat on her own.

...

Natsu sat in the attic of his house. Or...more appropriately, what used to be his house. It was now Lucy's. In the attic were all of the memories they had together, the picture of their first kiss, the picture of the day they had moved into together, the proposal, the wedding invites that stated...

 _Dear..._

 _You are invited to the wedding of Miss Lucy Heartfilia and Mr Natsu Dragneel._

 _The ceremony will be held at Kardia Cathedral and the after party at Fairy Tail bar, the date for this is the 13th February 2012._

 _We hope to see you there!_

...but were never used. Then there were the newsletters. The countless papers that recounted the accident that occurred that fateful Christmas Day exactly four years ago.

 _Horrific Christmas Accident Leaves One Man Dead And Another Hospitalised._

 _On the 25th December this year, there was a car crash on the roundabout next to Lamia Scale shopping centre. A lorry driver, Larry Dale, lost control of his vehicle which slammed into a car which happened to be pulling out. The car was crushed and the man who was in the car, Mr Natsu Dragneel, was killed instantly. The only thing received from the crash was what appeared to be Mr Dragneels scarf. Officer Doranbolt commented saying:..._

And there it was, his beloved scarf, hidden away with the rest of his things in a box in the attic. He didn't blame Lucy, it was difficult for Natsu to look at as well. Invisible tears streamed down his face and he collapsed to the floor. Sobbing his onyx eyes out. Grasping his bright pink hair, he yelled.

"Please! If Santa...if you're watching this, if you even exist, let me and Lucy be together for this one night! please!" A faint jingling of bells and clicking of hooves could be heard and a light consumed Natsu and he disappeared, the newspaper he had been holding fluttering silently to the floor as if it had never been moved.

...

Lucy was in the kitchen, avoiding the karaoke that everyone was participating in. She had spoken to Levy and Juvia but all the smiles and laughter had been forced. Now she stared out of the window next to the soap filled sink, snow laced the ground, covering the small swing set Levy had bought out of impulse. The flowers had a beautiful veil of white on, the gazebo where Levy had stood while Gajeel got down on one knee and brought out a beautiful diamond ring and proposed to her was covered in snow.

Once upon a time, Lucy was happy her best friends were married, now...she was filled with sadness and sorrow. Self loathing and pity. The same conversation played over and over in her head. Why me? Why am I so unhappy? But the questions her brain concocted would never be answered. Lucy took one last look at the hated garden object but was shocked to see someone standing in it. Someone with pink hair and deep green eyes, holding a white rose, dressed in a black suit with a white scarf thats design resembled scales.

 _No..._

As quick as a flash, Lucy ran out of the small house and into the garden, she didn't care that she was cold, she didn't care that her feet were soaked through with the snow, she didn't care. She stopped in front of the gazebo, eyeing the man standing there hopefully.

"Natsu?..." She breathed out, he simply chuckled and nodded.

"Yup, in the flesh...kind of..." Lucy gave a tear-filled laugh and carefully walked up the steps under the roof of the gazebo, safe from the snow. Natsu handed Lucy the white rose, she took a deep breath, breathing in the sweet scent of the rose and the smoked scent of her lover.

"How are you here? You...you..." Lucy said, startled. Natsu smirked. Oh, how she had missed that smirk, that five year olds grin. Holding a hand out to her, he said,

"I asked Santa. Now, Miss Lucy. May I have the pleasure of dancing with you?" Lucy giggled childishly and took his hand. It seemed so warm.

"Of course, Mr Dragneel!"

Under the starry sky they danced. It was the kind of dance that didn't need music, instead they used each other as guidance. Natsu twirled Lucy under his arm while she waltzed with him around the small gazebo, the couple laughing and smiling without a care, as if nothing had happened. Levy hadn't seen Lucy in a while, she wandered through to the kitchen and found the back door opened. She carefully peeked out of the window next to the sink and saw Lucy, laughing and smiling like she had before...well. Before the accident. Lucy was also spinning around and prancing around the small gazebo as if she were holding onto something, Gajeel came through to the kitchen and placed his arms around Levys tiny waist.

"Leave her...she's happy" Gajeel said and Levy only nodded before they both turned back to the party.

...

After an hour of laughter and stepping on each others toes, Lucy stopped dancing and held Natsus hands,

"Natsu...I don't want to do this anymore" she stated sadly. Natsus warm, calloused palm gently stroked her cheek.

"What do you mean, Lucy?" Tears flowed down her face as she stared at the ground.

"I'm just so sick of it! Everyone's so happy, happy, happy! With their kids and their husbands and their boyfriends and...and I don't have anyone..." Lucy sobbed while Natsu fidgeted slightly,

"You could have gone out with someone else, if that would have made you happy. That's all I want now, Lucy. I just want you to be happy" Lucy stomped her foot like a child.

"You don't understand! That's not going to make me happy, nothing will! Except from being with you..." The tears that flowed down her face made tiny marks on the wooden platform they were standing on. Natsu took Lucys small hand in his own.

"Come with me..." Lucy smiled weakly,

"Of course, where are we going?"

...

They kept walking until they reached the woods just to the back of Levys house. Once Natsu and Lucy were inside the woods, she sat down next to a tree while Natsu stood in front of her.

"Are you sure you want this?" Lucy grinned.

"More than anything else in the whole world"

Natsu held his hand out to Lucy and she gladly accepted it. He pulled her to her feet, an unearthly glow emitted from the pair as they kissed once more then danced into the night. Leaving only a pale body with icy blue lips and a smile, and a snow white rose held in a death tight grip.

...

Lucy's body was found the next morning by a distraught Levy, Lucy lay at the bottom of a tree, one hand draped delicately over her stomach and the other holding a snowy white rose. Her eyes were opened and seemed to be staring at something in front of her, a small smile graced her frozen lips. It was then Levy decided she was happier up in heaven, she was probably with Natsu. Maybe that's who she was dancing with...Gajeel had left her at Lucys final resting place at that fated tree. Levy was about to leave when she heard laughter, a man and a woman's. And before she ran back to her house, Levy could have sworn she saw a couple dancing together through the trees before a white light embraced them and they disappeared.

...

 _Lu-Chan...Natsu...Goodbye,_

* * *

 _I really hope you enjoyed this,please review and favourite and I'll see you in 2016! Okay!_

 _bai bai~~_

 _-MehKitty ._._


End file.
